<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Shark In The Net by mellojello999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578529">A Shark In The Net</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellojello999/pseuds/mellojello999'>mellojello999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mellow's Thirst Over Tendou Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tendou Satori, Demons, Getting Together, Incubus Tendou Satori, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sort Of, THEY ARE ADULTS BTW, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, and Tendou's hair is still long here, but actually a pinch of plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellojello999/pseuds/mellojello999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendou is an Incubus who hits up the bar on a Saturday night in order to feed. There he finds the perfect man that he wants to take home for the night. But he is in for a bit of a surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mellow's Thirst Over Tendou Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Beautiful smut (by SKrauch), Special (by Skrauch), Thirst Over Tendou 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Shark In The Net</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thirst Over Tendou Week 2020</p><p>Day 5: Monster/Unpredictable</p><p>I know I'm late for the week, I'm just so slow. But I wanted to write this so I'm just gonna go ahead and slip it into the collection.</p><p>Anyway. Hello. Here it is, my first E fic. I'm still getting used to writing explicit stuff...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the club on a Saturday night, an incubus was not unlike a shark. Always moving and always hungry.  Tendou's lithe body slipped between the sea of people with ease. He made sure to move his hips with a flirty sway and strategically brush up against everyone he passed by. He was sniffing the water for the perfect catch but was casting a wide net to pick and choose from. Dolled up in his sexiest new clothes and with his incubus tail and horns magically hidden, Tendou looked like a human he knew would be hard to resist. He was hungry and he was not going home alone tonight.</p><p>As his gaze swept through the club his eyes finally caught something interesting. It wasn’t somebody shaking their hips on the dance floor, but a tall dark and handsome fellow drinking alone at the bar. From what Tendou could see through his fitted button-up and pants that hugged the muscles in his legs, this guy had a super nice body. Big enough and strong enough to rail him nice and deep he would bet. He also wondered what it would be like to have this mountain of a man underneath him as he rode his dick hard. </p><p>“Why, hello there,” Tendou says, as he casually leans on the bar facing the stranger. The man turned to look at him and when Tendou saw his serious face and the heavy gaze of two olive eyes he decided this was the man he wanted to take him home tonight. A single look had sent a shiver down Tendou's spine, and if his instincts were correct, underneath the uncaring facade was a fuck that Tendou wouldn't miss for the world. Tendou wanted to know what exactly was hidden behind his composure. He gave the man a lazy grin and his best bedroom eyes, and still, his stoic face stayed in place. “Could I buy you a drink or something?”</p><p>“No, I already have one.” He took a sip from his glass.</p><p>“Alright, do you mind if I take a seat then?” The man gestured to the stool next to him as if to say ‘do what you like.’ Tendou hopped up and vowed that he wouldn’t leave unless it was he was on his way to fuck this man. “I’m Satori. Can I ask for your name, handsome?” he asked, trailing a fingertip down his arm so he could get a feel of those muscles. Damn, this guy was strong. </p><p>“Ushijima,” he answered. It looked like Tendou was going to carry this conversation.</p><p>“Awww, c’mon. A family name? Can’t you tell your first name to lil ol’ me?” </p><p>“Wakatoshi”</p><p>“Wakatoshi huh? That’s a name I could scream all night” Tendou said, leaning forward into Ushijima’s space. His face didn’t give anything away, but Tendou noticed that he had turned his chair so that they were facing each other even more than before. He took that as a good sign. No one ever said that he was a clever flirt, but you didn’t necessarily need to be clever when you looked like Tendou. He batted his eyelashes and posed to show off his body. The shirt he was wearing had no back and no sleeves, only really leaving his chest and stomach to the imagination. But, when he leaned the right way, one could get a glimpse of one of his nipples. He didn't miss the way Ushijima's eyes flickered too his chest, just as he expected.</p><p>“So tell me, Wakatoshi, what is a guy like you doing here all by themselves on a Saturday night?”</p><p>“Probably the same thing that you are trying to do” Oh, so he wasn’t completely oblivious.</p><p>“So you know that I'm all by my lonesome tonight, would you like to keep me company?"</p><p>Ushijima was the one who leaned in a little closer this time. "If you think you could handle my company."</p><p>Tendou grinned. That was all he needed to hear. “What do you say, you want to get out of here? I’ve got a room on the 6th floor where we could get to know each other a little better.”</p><p>---</p><p>Tendou teased Ushijima with little touches and teasing looks all the way up to their floor. They stumbled into the room, Tendou being impatient and wanting to get his hands and lips all over the other’s body and Ushijma equally eager. If it weren’t for Ushijima’s build Tendou was sure he would have knocked both of them to the floor by now, but he was pleased to find that the other could handle a little aggression. Tendou was especially hungry tonight so he didn’t think he could hold back. </p><p>Once they made it to the bed Tendou pushed Ushijima down onto his back. “Just lie back, and I’ll take care of you,” Tendou said, playing up his demonic charm to help persuade the other man. He was so excited that he landed such a hot guy, he was going to have a fun time riding his dick. “Unbutton your shirt while I take care of this down here” Tendou ordered as he dragged his hands up Ushijmia pant leg to feel the hard muscle underneath until he had reached where his thick cock was straining against the zipper. He felt it up through his pants, delighting in the way Ushijima jerked and his cock twitched in response. He hasn’t felt this giddy about getting into someone’s pants in a very long time and he was caught between pulling down the zipper as fast as he could and savoring it. </p><p>But, his lust won out and he was pulling Ushijima’s pants off as fast as he could. The way that his hard dick bobbed when it was finely free made Tendou’s mouth water. He pumped it a few times to feel the girth of it in his hand and smeared the pearling fluid that had escaped the slit. Tendou peered up at the other man. Heated eyes looked back at him and his chest rose and fell with heavy breathing, but for the most part, he stayed put. But that was fine, Tendou didn’t need him to be a monster in bed as long as he could make good use of the monster cock that he had. </p><p>“You are allowed to touch my head and pull my hair, okay?” Tendou said, and without warning slid the cock down his throat until his nose was touching Ushijima’s toned stomach. The way that it filled his mouth and rested on his tongue was already making his head feel fuzzy and he let out a long, low moan. Ushijima's hands reached down to tug on his hair and Tendou moaned again at the feeling. Slick sounds filled the room as he began to bob his head up and down on the shaft, squeezing with his throat and massaging it with his tongue until he could feel Ushijima’s grip tighten and his hips start to shake. He pulled off quickly and squeezed the base with his hand, he didn’t want him to come quite yet. </p><p>Tendou got up from the bed and removed his shirt. “Alright, now that we are warmed up, let’s get to the fun part.” </p><p>“Do you have lube?” Ushijima asked as he watched Tendou strip out of his clothing.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ve got it covered.” and slipped a bottle of lube out of his back pocket. He was also a demon whose primary source of energy was food and sex, but mostly sex. He would be ready in no time. Once naked Tendou hurried back to the bed and knelt above Ushijima’s lap.</p><p>“Would you like me to do it for you?” Ushijima asked, resting his hands on Tendou’s hips.</p><p>“That’s a very kind offer, but I’m just going to do it quickly if you don’t mind, I really want to get to the main event.” Tendou said with a hooded look as he poured lube onto his fingers. “Maybe next time I’ll let you have a turn. You just stay hard for me, okay?” Tendou rarely slept with anyone twice, it was dangerous for a human to have regular sex with an incubus, but he was tempted to make this a repeat thing. That was stuff to worry about later though, right now, he was busy sinking two fingers into his hole and spreading them apart just like he liked. He had prepared himself a little before going out so he was still a little loose. Each thrust of his hand forced a soft moan from between his lips and his eyes clenched shut when he added another finger and pressed them against his prostate. “I’m almost ready,” Tendou mumbled and when he opened his eyes to look at Ushijima, electricity shot up his spine from the desire that he saw in those eyes. Ushijima had waited patiently as Tendou asked, but he looked like he was going to lash out at any moment, like a beast of resting just beneath his skin. Remembering just how thick his cock felt when it was moving down his throat made Tendou add one more finger just for good measure.</p><p>“Alright, I’m ready to go…” Tendou said. He grabbed Ushijima’s dick with one hand and positioned himself over it. The slide of it into his hole was smooth but he could tell that it would be a tight fit. It almost felt like he would never get the whole thing in and when his ass finally connected with Ushijima’s hips he felt like for the first time, he might have had a glimpse of heaven. “Oooooh my god… You feel so good inside me” Tendou whined. With his head thrown back and eyes closed, he savored the feeling. He slowly lifted himself halfway up before dropping back down, another moan escaping his lips from just how good it felt. He hoped that his thighs would be able to last. When he was ready to start going harder he leaned forward and put both hands on Ushijima’s pecs so he could look him closely in the eye. Ushijima’s eyes were eating him up and Tendou felt himself grow even hotter under his gaze. “Are you ready?” He asked for the last time. Ushijima nodded and Tendou set to work. He started with longer thrusts, slowly coming off before slamming himself back down so that Ushijima would grunt every time. He could feel the strength in the hands that were gripping his thighs and it just turned him on even more.</p><p>Once he started bouncing up and down faster he felt Ushijima’s hands move from his thighs to his ass, squeezing his cheeks while he helped Tendou move even faster on his thick rod. The extra help made the thrusts into his prostate even more powerful, making Tendou clench his eyes shut and cry out while he clutched Ushijima’s thick chest for dear life. He got more and more worked up and on the edge of his consciousness, he could hear Ushijima’s low grunts and moans beneath his loud whining. “You’re so deep” and “ahhh harder” and “Omygod, how are you so good.” Tendou babbled. He couldn’t stop the stream of praise and moans that left his drooling mouth while Ushijima observed with tight lips. But, Tendou could feel his gaze on his every move and the heavy presence of his hands on his body. He may not be speaking but there was no doubt that Tendou had all of Ushijima’s attention.</p><p>Ushijima started to thrust his hips up in time with Tendou’s movement, and before long Tendou was on the verge of release. “I-I’m gonna, ahhh, I’m-” Tendou struggled to form words, his head was empty and all he could feel was the telltale coiling of heat deep inside his belly ready to burst at any moment. But it seemed that he understood. Their pace became frenzied in their rush to finish and Ushijima reached up to grab Tendou at the back of his neck and bring his face right in front of Ushijima so they were nose to nose. </p><p>“Then come” Ushijima rumbled, the first thing he said since Tendou began riding him and his voice was enough to push Tendou over the edge. His body seized up and he released, all the while being forced to make eye contact with Ushijima, which made it all the more intense. Tendou’s body clenched around Ushijima’s cock, and with a few more powerful thrusts that jostled Tendou’s entire body, Ushijima finally came. Tendou shuddered at the feeling of his seed deep inside him and slumped over, draping himself over Ushijima’s body once the high of his orgasm died down. He was panting softly, too tired to even do anything about Ushijma’s cock that was still nestled snugly in his ass. He almost felt like he was too tired to even move and was resigned to falling asleep with his cheek pressed up against Ushijima’s chest when the man gently turned his face so that they could kiss. Tendou happily complied in his sleepy haze, he could feel the control on his disguised horns and tail starting to slip but it shouldn't be enough for a human like Ushijima to see so he just let himself enjoy the feeling of Ushijima’s tongue against his. Ushijima’s other hand was running up and down his back and he couldn’t remember the last time that he felt this relaxed.</p><p>That is until he felt Ushijima’s hand grab onto his tail and give it a yank.</p><p>Tendou wanted to recoil back but Ushijima’s grip on his face tightened and he could only squeal as the other man’s tongue became more aggressive in his mouth. When Ushijima finally relented, Tendou was gasping to get enough air to his brain to figure out what was going on. What happened to the passive guy from before and how is he able to grab Tendou’s tail?</p><p>“What’s wrong? Did you think we were finished? I am far from done with you.” Ushijima said. He then bucked his hips up into Tendou startling a moan from deep within his throat. Ushijima was still hard. Very hard. Tendou’s mind was racing, what kind of human had more stamina than an incubus? He lifted his head and peered up at Ushijima and could barely comprehend what he was seeing. </p><p>Ushijima had his teeth bared, showing off fangs that Tendou could have sworn he did not have before. The eyes looking back at him were now the color of molten gold and had vertical slits in them. To top it all off, atop Ushijima’s head sat a prominent pair of horns that only one type of creature could have. A demon. “Humans just aren’t sturdy enough partners for me. Imagine my surprise when you, a sex demon, come to chat me up at the bar. I suppose I’m just lucky.” </p><p>Stunned, the usually talkative Tendou had nothing to say. Before he could even try and formulate a response Ushijima flipped them over, landing Tendou on his back while he hovered over him. “Don’t worry, It's my turn to do the work. You just lie back and take it.”</p><p>There wasn’t much Tendou could do but comply as had he fell prey to someone hungrier than him.</p><p>---</p><p>The morning after, Tendou woke up in a daze, he had never been banged to exhaustion before in his life. After Ushijima had taken over last night, he had fucked Tendou and made him come over and over again until the poor incubus passed out. And now he was here, lying in a bed with the immovable arms of some unknown demon wrapped around his waist. Even if he wasn’t completely worn out, there was no way he was going to be able to break free. But did he want to wake up Ushijima? This was the first time that he encountered a demon in his usually human hangouts, and he didn’t even realize it! Now that Ushijima wasn’t trying to hide his demonic presence Tendou could tell that he must be a powerful higher ranking demon. He wasn’t too eager to get mixed up with anyone in the higher ranks. Maybe it was best to let him sleep for now until Tendou could figure out what to do… but that train of thought derailed when he felt the warm body next to him start to shift. </p><p>“Good morning” He mumbled, nuzzling his face into Tendou’s neck. Tendou wanted to melt. As scared as he was of the other man, he couldn’t deny that his gravelly morning voice was the sexiest thing he had ever heard.</p><p>“Uh. morning.” He mumbled in response. Peering over his shoulder Tendou came face to face with a single goldeneye. “Uh. I, um, I hope you don’t mind me asking…” He began. Ushijima lifted a single eyebrow in acknowledgment. “But, who are you exactly?”</p><p>“We spend the whole night together and you don’t remember who I am? Did I fuck your brains out that hard?” he mused.</p><p>“No, that’s not what I’m talking about! I’m talking about the fact that you are a demon!” Tendou sputtered.</p><p>“Oh. I’m just a regular demon.”</p><p>“Did. Did you mean to make me believe that you were a human?”</p><p>“Well. No, you made that assumption yourself. And I figured that if I revealed myself to you you’d just run away. I thought I’d tire you out first.”</p><p>Tendou turned to bury his face into the pillows. He couldn’t handle this. </p><p>“I like you,” Ushijima says next.</p><p>“Oh… you’re not bad yourself,” Tendou says awkwardly into the pillow. He didn’t know what to do with himself in the presence of a demon of this stature.</p><p>“I think I would like to keep you.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I find that I am rather fond of you and would like to continue our relationship.” </p><p>“Uh, I mean. I guess if you want… but I don’t think I can stay exclusive… I gotta eat and stuff…” Tendou was nervous that Ushijima would get mad, but he did need to eat.</p><p>“That’s not a problem. I have more than enough energy to satisfy you. You are full right now aren't you?” And now that he mentioned it, Tendou did feel so full, like he wouldn’t have to go hunting again for at least a week. Ushijima pressed a kiss to his head. “Just agree to be with me and you will be taken care of”</p><p>Tendou didn’t answer immediately. Ushijima shifted his hold on Tendou and he was reminded about the strength of the creature currently keeping him trapped in the bed. Although he never would have expected to find himself in this situation in a million years, Tendou’s first thought wasn’t to refuse. Even though he was startled, he did like Ushijima, especially in bed. And this demon who was most definitely more powerful than him wanted to take care of him and feed him, who was he to refuse?</p><p>“I’ll consider it. But… Do you think we could go on a date or something first? Just to be sure you want to hitch your wagon to this ol’ horse” Tendou asked. He hoped that trying to negotiate wouldn’t make Ushijima irritated. To his relief, Ushima grunted in agreement.</p><p>“That sounds reasonable. For now, though, let’s go back to sleep. Your body must be very tired.” And with that, they settled themselves among the sheets and drifted back to sleep. Before he closed his eyes, Tendou mused that it was him who had been devoured this time and somehow, he didn’t mind so much.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WELL, YOU MADE IT TO THE END! thank you for reading the whole thing, I hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>Comments and kudos are appreciated! If you want to yell at me, then you can find me here...  <a href="https://mellojello999.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> + <a href="https://twitter.com/mellojello999">twitter</a> @mellojello999 !!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>